Meeting a Charmed one
by leogirl3
Summary: Hermione has met a charmed ones son and starts to fall for him. She has no idea what kind of danger she can get into with this boy and she doesn't care either. Will Harry go against this or will he fall for the charmed ones sister?
1. Meeting the charmed boy

Hermione had awoken from her nap, by yelling from downstairs. Her parents where fighting again. This was like the third time that day. Most of the time when her parents got into a fight they would make up a few minutes later……very loudly that is. Hermione grabbed her wand off her nightstand, pocketed it, and walked over to her window. Before she left she turned around and her mp3 player off of her dresser next to the window, then left without a word.

Slowly and very quietly she opened the window and climbed out. There was a tree next to the house that Hermione could climb down. She jumped onto the nearest branch and climbed down the tree to the ground. With a soft thump Hermione landed on the ground. She walked away from the house only looking back because she heard footsteps behind her.

It was only a boy running down the street. Hermione expected that it was a nightly thing for the guy because he didn't seam to be slowing down. As the guy came at length with Hermione he stopped and gave her a smile.

"Hey," he said smiling. Hermione noticed that he had an American accent.

"Hey, do you know what time it is," Hermione asked. She hadn't realized until that moment that she didn't know what time it was, that and she was just making small talk with the guy.

"Yeah, it's 5:00, what's your name," He asked still smiling.

"Hermione, and yours," Hermione said flirting a little bit with the guy.

"Jesse, so why where you sneaking out of your house, I saw you jump down from the tree," Jesse said. He had blond hair, and green eyes. He had that kind of face that most girls only dreamed a guy would have.

"My parents where fighting and I didn't want to listen to it," Hermione said.

"So where are you going," Jesse asked. Hermione started to her headphones to her mp3 player on, but then took off one headphone and offered it to Jesse.

"Anywhere but back there," Hermione said when he accepted the headphone. Hermione turned on the mp3 player and changed it to the radio. The station was playing her favorite song Obsession by Frankie J.

"Do you know this song," Hermione asked Jesse.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," He said.

"What's your last name," Hermione asked.

"Muller, what's yours," Jesse asked. He stopped walking to tie his shoe lace and Hermione stopped to wait on him.

"Granger, are you new in the neighborhood, I've never seen you around here before," Hermione asked, and it was the truth she had never seen him before tonight.

"Yeah, my dad is in the army and just got transferred here," Jesse said standing back up.

"Where did you move from," Hermione asked.

"Biloxi, Mississippi," He said. "Where do you go to school at," Jesse asked. Hermione had to think on her toes, she didn't think anyone would ever ask her what school she went to. And she didn't think it would be a good idea to tell a stranger that she was a witch, no matter how hot he was.

"I go to a private school, Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Really, my sister is going to go there," Jesse said with a surprised look on his face. "So, that means that you're a witch like she is," He said.

"Yep, wait, your not a wizard," Hermione asked even though she wasn't surprised to hear that his sister was a witch and he wasn't, Harry's mom and his aunt where the same way.

"Nope, I wish I was, instead I'm part white lighter and part witch," Jesse said getting up off the ground.

"Part what," Hermione said. She had no idea what a white lighter was.

"White lighter, my dad is one, it's like a guardian angel," Jesse said trying to explain to Hermione what he was.

"And your sister isn't part white lighter," Hermione said.

"Nope, we have different dad's her dad was a human," Jesse said.

"So, why didn't you get assigned to a wizarding school," Hermione asked. After all he was part wizard.

"I guess that the people didn't think it would be right for a part white lighter to go to an all wizarding school," Jesse said.

"What can white lighters do," Hermione asked.

"Hold on let me show you," Jesse said, He stood still and all of a sudden white lights came around him and he disappeared. Jesse reappeared behind Hermione.

"Cool, I get to learn how to do something like that when I turn sixteen," Hermione said.

"Why when you turn sixteen," Jesse asked.

"Because when you're a witch you have to be a certain age to do magic outside of school," Hermione explained to him.

"So that's why Cristen doesn't do magic at home, no wonder why she gets so mad when I orb into her room," Jesse said laughing.

"It's probably not that she can't do magic outside of school it's probably that you scare her most of the time when you orb into her room," Hermione pointed out.

"Oh," Jesse said. _God he is so cute, even if he is kind of stupid _Hermione thought.

"What," Jesse asked. Hermione hadn't noticed that she had been staring at him in a weird way.

"Nothing, you just remind me so much of one of my best friends, Ron," Hermione said making up an excuse for staring at Jesse.

"Well you remind me of one of my ex-girlfriends, Delaney," Jesse said poking Hermione in the shoulder.

"You did not just poke me," Hermione said poking Jesse in the stomach.

"Yeah, I just did," Jesse said walking closer to Hermione, making them only a couple of inches apart. Hermione took a couple of steps back, and Jesse walked forward even more.

"What are you doing," Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Jesse said smiling.

"Then would you stop getting inches away from me," Hermione said still stepping backwards and then tripped over a rock in the way. Jesse was fast though and caught Hermione in mid fall, with his wrapped around her waist making them even closer then they where before.

"Thanks, now can you let me go," Hermione said.

"Well how nice are you," Jesse said straitening up and letting go of Hermione.

"I can be nice, I just don't want to be right now," Hermione said.

Jesse looked at his watch, "SHIT, I was supposed to be home a couple of minutes ago," Jesse said.

"Oh, sorry, did I keep you out too long," Hermione asked.

"A little, do you want me to orb you into your room back home," Jesse asked.

"Sure," Hermione said. Jesse took Hermione's hand and in a split second Hermione felt her feet leave the ground, and a bunch of lights flashed in front of her eyes. The next second they appeared in Hermione's room.

"Nice looking cat," Jesse said noticing crookshanks on Hermione's bed.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"So, will I see you tomorrow," Jesse asked.

"Sure, now get home before you get into trouble," Hermione said. And with that Jesse was gone.


	2. Meeting the mom and dad

**Thanks for the great reviews. And yeah I based Jesse on Jesse McCartney, I couldn't help myself the boy is just so hot! I am also a major Charmed fan like you are WannaBArtist.**

Hermione wrote to Harry telling him about Jesse then she went to bed. She had such a good time with Jesse, plus he is really hot. Slowly Hermione started to drift off to sleep. But before she could fall asleep Hermione's mom came bursting in the room.

"Where have you been? We've been going out of minds here," Mrs. Granger screamed at Hermione.

"I went for a walk, you and dad where fighting and I didn't feel like getting in the middle of it," Hermione said sitting up.

"Listen I know your father and I have been fighting a lot lately, but you can't sneak out of the house whenever we fight," Her mother said sitting down on the bed.

"Why don't you guys just get a divorce and get it over with," Hermione said laying back down and rolling over on her side.

"Because we still love each other," Her mother said.

"What's love got to do with it, I think that you two are only staying together because of me," Hermione said drifting back to sleep.

"That's what you think, good night," Mrs. Granger said and walked out of the room. Finally Hermione fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione left the house before her mom or dad was awake, but this time she left a note saying that she went walking with a friend and that she wouldn't be back until later.

Hermione walked out of the house to see non other than Jesse outside waiting for her.

"I knew you would be back out here, what I didn't know was that you where going to use the door this time," Jesse said smiling

"Yeah, I kind of got caught last night, but I didn't get in trouble for it," Hermione said walking over to Jesse.

"I already knew that, too," Jesse said still smiling.

"How do you know," Hermione said looking at Jesse, she couldn't help but smile. Jesse had that kind of smile that made you smile even if you where having a bad day.

"I watched over you last night," Jesse said.

"Do you mean that you where like stalking me," Hermione said still smiling.

"Yep, that's me the stalker," Jesse said making a little joke.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something, what's your mom's name," Hermione asked.

"Phoebe, why," Jesse asked the smile gone off of his face.

"Because I was wondering, I heard of these three witches from America that where called the Charmed ones and it said that two of the sisters married white lighters and that one of them was half white lighter," Hermione said.

"Well, that's my mom, she's one of the charmed ones, the one that is part white lighter is aunt Paige, and the other one is Aunt Piper," Jesse said, suddenly some kind of guy in raggy clothes appeared in front of the two teenager, Hermione jumped, but Jesse didn't flinch. Instead he formed this glowing ball in his hands and threw it at the man. The man burst into flames then disappeared again.

"What did you do that for," Hermione asked.

"It was a demon, he was after me, I'm use to it, aren't you," Jesse asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I've never heard of demons, can I meat your mom," Hermione asked brushing the fact that Jesse just killed some demon, what ever they are.

"Yeah take my hand," Jesse said offering his hand to Hermione. She took it and again saw white lights in front of her and her feet leave the ground.

They appeared in a living room with a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, and a man with blond hair and green eyes.

"Mom, dad, this is Hermione, the girl I told you about last night," Jesse said.

"Oh, this is the girl, welcome to the house," The woman said, "I am Phoebe and this is my husband Reith Gibson," Phoebe said pointing to herself and then at her husband.

"Nice to meat you," Hermione said. She really like this woman, she was really energetic. Suddenly a man with another woman orbed into the room.

"Phoebe, we need you at the manor, there has been another attack and Paige has been hit by an energy ball," the woman said.

"Hey Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo," Jesse said.

"Oh, hey sweetie, Phoebe come on," Piper said.

"I'll be right back," Phoebe said and she and her husband, and the other two people orbed out of the room.

"Where are they going," Hermione asked.

"A demon attacked, and they went to go kill it, they'll be back in three-two-one," Jesse said then there were the white lights and Phoebe and Reith came back into view.

"Welcome back," Jesse said smiling. Reith smiled back at his son. _WOW I know where Jesse gets his looks now _Hermione thought.

"Ok, now who are you again," Phoebe asked shaking Hermione's hand.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said smiling.

"Ok, you can call me Phoebe and my husband you can call him Reith," Phoebe said still smiling at Hermione.

"We are going to go watch TV in my room, is that ok," Jesse asked his mother.

"Of course it is, Jesse," Reith said. Jesse took Hermione by the hand and led into a room that was blue and gray.

"Sorry about that, there is always an attack going on at Aunt Piper's demons keep on trying to get to my cousins," Jesse explained.

"What are your cousin's names," Hermione asked.

"Wyatt and Chris," Jesse said. Jesse sat down on a gray covered bed and turned on a TV that Hermione hadn't seen before.

"You know what sucks about this country," Jesse said looking from the TV to Hermione.

"What's that," Hermione asked walking over and sitting next to Jesse.

"There is not BET," Jesse said smiling and then laughing.

"What's BET," Hermione asked. She had never heard of any TV channel called Bet.

"It's a music show in America," Jesse said.

"Where's your sister," Hermione asked.

"Who knows, probably with her boyfriend," Jesse said.

"Oh, sorry, I was wondering something," Hermione said.

"Go ahead and ask your question," Jesse said flicking through the channels of the TV.

"Do you and your sister get along," Hermione asked. She was an only child. Hermione would love to have a little brother or sister.

"No not really, most of the time we just stay out of each others way," Jesse said looking at Hermione.

Hermione couldn't hold herself back anymore, she kissed Jesse, but then coming to her senses she broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Hermione said blushing.

"No, its ok, I was actually just going to kiss you," Jesse said leaning in and kissing Hermione. _Man this boy can kiss! _Hermione was smiling inside; she had never gotten the guy she wanted. For the longest time she had a huge crush on Harry, but when she was with Jesse she didn't even think about Harry.

Hermione broke the kiss again and smiled at Jesse. "You know what," Hermione asked Jesse.

"What," Jesse said kissing Hermione's neck.

"You are a really good kisser," Hermione said. Jesse stopped kissing he neck and looked her right in the eyes.

"So are you," Jesse said smiling.


	3. Old friends meeting a new friend

**Sorry if I make some grammatical errors. I'm not really the best person in English. **

The rest of the day Hermione and Jesse watched TV. Hermione and Jesse where just about to go get something to eat when a girl around Hermione's age came into the room, the girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like her mother.

"Jesse, do have a twenty you can lend me," The girl asked Jesse without even looking at Hermione.

"No, you took all my money last week, Jade," Jesse said rolling his eyes and looking at the ceiling. He made to move around the girl, but she stepped in his way.

"I need that money, Jesse," Jade said giving him the puppy eyes._ What an amateur, she doesn't even know how to squeeze money out of a guy, the puppy eyes never work _Hermione thought.

"I told you I don't have it now move out of the way," Jesse said getting a little angry.

"What are you going to do if I don't throw one of your glowing balls at me," Jade said with a little laugh. Jesse didn't say anything else to his sister, he grabbed Hermione's hand and orbed out. They appeared in Hermione's room. Jesse plopped down on Hermione's bed and let out a huge sigh.

"So, that's your sister," Hermione said sitting down next to Jesse who had his eyes closed.

"Yep, I can't stand her either, she is such a bitch," Jesse said opening his eyes and turning on his side to see Hermione. Hermione heard footsteps coming and turned to Jesse. Apparently Jesse heard the footsteps, too.

"That your mom or dad," Jesse asked.

"I don't know, never do until the door opens," Hermione said turning around as the door opened. The strange this was it wasn't Hermione's mom or dad, it was Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, so is that Jesse," Harry asked smiling as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, what are you two doing here," Hermione asked.

"We came by to say hi, and Dumbledore wanted us to give Jesse this," Ron said handing a letter to Jesse. Jesse had been quite the entire time and was starting to sit up when Ron handed him the letter. Jesse grabbed the letter out of Ron's hand and mumbled a thank you. Everyone just stood around waiting for Jesse to finish reading his letter.

When he'd finished and set the letter down Hermione grabbed the letter and was about to read it when Jesse took it out of her hands.

"So, guess what," He told the other three with that smile back on his face.

"Just tell us," Hermione almost screamed at Jesse.

"I get to go to school with you three," Jesse said standing up. "Where do I get all this stuff for school," Jesse asked looking back down at the letter.

"You get to come with us to Diagon Alley," Ron said smiling back at Jesse. Harry on the other hand didn't seam to happy that Jesse would be going to school with them.

"Harry, could you at least _act_ happy," Hermione said noticing the look on his face.

"You're a charmed one's son, right," Harry asked eyeing Jesse. Jesse looked at Hermione then at Harry.

"Yeah, so," Jesse said with a confused look on his face. Harry looked at the floor then at Ron.

"So does that mean that demons will be coming after you during school," Ron asked.

"Most likely, normally demons don't attack when you want them to," Jesse said looking at the ground, "is the demon thing going to be a problem during school," Jesse asked still looking at the ground.

"Not if it's in the middle of Professor Binn's class," Ron said laughing. When Ron made that little joke Jesse looked up and smiled at Ron.

"How often do they attack," Harry asked.

"Not very often maybe once a week," Jesse said, "Do you have a problem with me being a charmed one," Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, there's no problem, I was just wondering," Harry said smiling.

"Harry, can I talk to you out in the hallway," Hermione said. Harry nodded and followed Hermione out in the Hallway.

"What's your problem," Hermione asked leaning against a wall.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"You're treating Jesse like he's some kind of cancer," Hermione said.

"I was just asking him how often the demons attack," Harry said his voice starting to rise.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, and how do you know about demons, I didn't even know about them," Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore told Ron and me," Harry said lowering his voice.

Hermione and Harry went back into Hermione's room to find Jesse entertaining Ron by orbing around the room.

"Harry, look at this, do it again Jesse," Ron said looking like a little kid at Christmas. Jesse smiled and orbed to a different part of the room. Harry looked around the room and found Jesse standing behind him. Harry smiled and looked at Ron.

"That's cool," Harry said walking over to Hermione's bed and walking right into something medal. Harry backed up and looked down at his leg. He had a gash in it.

"That looks nasty," Jesse said walking forward and putting his hand on Harry's leg. A glow came around Jesse's hand and Harry looked at Hermione with a shocked look on his face. Jesse stood back up and smiled at Harry.

"Feel better," Jesse asked. Hermione looked down at where the cut was on Harry's leg only to find that it wasn't there anymore.

"What did you do," Harry asked looking down at his healed leg.

"I healed you, I also saved you a trip to the hospital," Jesse said smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"Dude, he could put Madam Pomfrey out of a job," Ron said with a shocked face as well.

"I could have used you in second year," Harry said smiling. The rest of the time the four teens joked about the stupid things they had done when they where in school, well mostly Harry, Hermione, and Ron told stories while Jesse laughed at all the stupid things they had done.

"Are you serious, you guys helped a convicted killer escape the death penalty," Jesse asked with an astonished look on his face.

"It wasn't the death penalty, it was something worse, he was going to loose his soul," Hermione said. Jesse smiled at Hermione.

"Yeah right, I don't believe you," Jesse said.

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth," Hermione said, Harry and Ron where nodding their head behind her.

"So, that guy was your godfather," Jesse asked Harry.

"Yep, he died last year," Harry said looking down at the ground. Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jesse said with a look of sorrow on his face. "If I could heal inner pain I would," Jesse said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I need to cope with this by myself," Harry walking toward the door, "Who else is hungry," Harry asked smiling at the rest of the group. They all got up, but Jesse stopped them.

"Hello, I can just orb us there, it will be a lot faster," Jesse said. Everyone linked hands and Jesse orbed them into the bathroom of a McDonalds. Hermione looked around and noticed that they where in a boys bathroom.

"There is kind of a problem with this," Hermione said looking around.

"What problem, I don't see a problem," Jesse said smiling at Hermione. She gave him the dagger stare.

"Don't look at me that way, it reminds me of my sister," Jesse said giving Hermione the look right back.

"We are in a boy's bathroom, I'm a GIRL," Hermione said pointing to herself.

"Fine I'll take you into the girl's bathroom," Jesse said and with that they left the boy's bathroom and went into the girl's bathroom. As soon as they where in the bathroom Jesse orbed back into the boy's bathroom.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find the boys all waiting for her outside the door.

"You know something, I like this orbing thing, it's a lot fast, and it's not illegal either," Ron said. Jesse smiled at him and then they walked into the main room and stood back to look at the menu.

"Who's got the money to pay for this," Hermione asked.

"I do," Jesse said taking out a handful of bills. Hermione look at him in a strange way.

"I thought you didn't have any money," Hermione said.

"I lied to Jade, she's always trying to hit me up for money and I didn't feel like giving her any, she already owes me about two hundred dollars, do you know what you want," Jesse asked Harry and Ron.

"Number four, for me," Harry said.

"Number one for me," Ron said.

"Do you know what you want," Jesse asked Hermione.

"Chicken Nuggets with a Sprite, why do you hate your sister so much," Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jesse said walking forward to tell the casher what he was ordering. Hermione, Harry, and Ron waited where they were for Jesse.

"So how do you two meet," Ron asked Hermione.

"I snuck out of the house last night and he saw me, then we just started talking," Hermione said watching Jesse.

"I like him, he's really cool," Ron said.

"I don't have a problem with him," Harry said looking at the floor, "He'll come in handy when the great battle comes," Harry added that as an after thought.


	4. Late night movie

Later on that night after Harry and Ron left to go back to the burrow, Hermione and Jesse where watching a movie in Hermione's room. Hermione's mom and dad and already met Jesse and said it was ok that he watch the movie in Hermione's room with her. They where watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. They where right at the part where Leather Face trips over barbwire and almost cuts his nuts with the chainsaw, and Jesse screamed out, "OH Shit, he cut his balls!"

"I don't have balls, but that looked like it hurt," Hermione said stood up paused the movie and turned on the lights.

"What are you doing, it's just now getting good," Jesse winded standing up to.

"I have to pee," Hermione said walking out of the room. When she came back she saw Jesse looking at some old photos of her, Harry, and Ron.

"You guys look so happy," Jesse said putting down one of the pictures. He looked up at Hermione and she saw something like a tear form in his eye, but then he rubbed his eye making it go away.

"What's wrong with you," Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just never hand any real friends before, I hope I do now," Jesse said walking over to the lights and turning them off. "Are we going to finish watching the movie or what?"

Hermione played the movie then sat down next to Jesse. She leaned against him because Jesse had all the pillows up by him. Jesse started to play with Hermione's hair then he suddenly jumped because something happened on the movie.

"You getting scared," Hermione said laughing at him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you this, after seeing this movie, no movie is really going to be scary," Jesse said moving around to get comfortable.

"Would you stop that," Hermione wined looking up at Jesse. He looked down at Hermione and stopped moving, he didn't look away from Hermione when he finally got into a comfortable position.

"What do I have an ugly pimple on my face or something," Hermione joked with Jesse. He was starting to scare her with the look he had in his eyes.

"No, I was wondering, are you and Harry dating," Jesse asked.

"No, Harry's like the brother that I never had. And so is Ron," Hermione said, she knew that he was wondering if she was going out with one of the two.

"Have you ever dated either of them," Jesse asked still looking at Hermione.

"Good Gosh no," Hermione said leaning down to kiss Jesse. He met her half way, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. Even though Hermione was sitting down, her knees went weak.

**A/N Sorry so short, I'm getting a little bit of writers block lately. I had to change the name from Meating to Meeting because I kept on getting complaints about it. Keep the great reviews coming.**


	5. Seeing a whole new place

**Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I had major writers block.**

"Jesse, I really, really like you," Hermione said looking up into Jesse's eyes. Hermione couldn't help getting lost in his eyes. She had never noticed that he had yellow flecks in his eyes before. Jesse took Hermione's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Good, because I really like you, too, hey do you want to come by my house tomorrow, we're going to go over to Aunt Piper's and I want you to meet Chris and Wyatt," Jesse asked.

"Sure, why not," Hermione said. Jesse looked at Hermione funny for a second.

"What," Hermione asked when she noticed the look Jesse was giving her.

"Shouldn't you ask your mom and dad if you should go," Jesse asked getting up off the bed. He walked over to the door and started to open it. There was a burst of loud yelling coming through the door. Jesse shut the door as soon as he heard the yelling then the noise went away.

"Do they always fight like that," Jesse asked pointing to the door. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Jesse walked back over to the bed and sat down. He put an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey Jesse," Hermione said looking up at him.

"Yeah," He said.

"Why did you tell me that your dad was in the army, when he is a white lighter," Hermione asked. She didn't know why she asked him, she already knew the answer.

"Well at the time I didn't know you where witches, so I had to lie to you," Jesse said looking down at Hermione smiling, "Why, don't you have to keep your magic a secret here in England," Jesse asked smiling at Hermione.

"Yes, we have to keep out magic a secret, just like your family does," Hermione said. She moved Jesse hand and stood up off the bed and grabbed a pen off her dresser. She walked over to her calendar and marked off another day.

"What are you doing," Jesse asked.

"Counting down the days until we go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said as she sat down the pen. Hermione didn't sit down instead she walked around her room and stopped to look out her window.

"You're not thinking about sneaking out again are you," Jesse asked when he saw Hermione stop and look out of the window. Hermione just looked back at Jesse and smiled.

"No, not until they start making up," Hermione sat laughing. Jesse just gave her a funny face and stood up off the bed. He walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her, than he put his head on hers. Hermione could smell his cologne (**Sorry if I miss spelled I can't spell if my life depended on it)**. He smelled really good to Hermione.

"What are you wearing," Hermione asked looking up at Jesse. He gave her another funny face and looked down at her, "Clothes," he said. Hermione laughed at him for a second.

"No your cologne," Hermione said turning around to face Jesse.

"Oh, ax," Jesse said smiling. "Hey I want to take you somewhere, but you have to promises not to freak out when you find out where we are going," Jesse said looking down at Hermione.

"Ok, hold on let me write a note telling my mom where I am. She always comes up here and checks on me," Hermione said walking away. She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something down on it.

"Let's go," Hermione said throwing her arms around Jesse. Again Hermione saw the white lights and felt her feet leave the ground. When she felt her feet hit solid again she let go of Jesse and put her hands on her knees.

"I was wondering when you would get sick from orbing," Jesse said smiling. He leaned over and put a hand on Hermione's back. Hermione started to straiten up and saw a bunch of lights. She looked down and noticed that they where on a bridge, but not any bridge, they where on the golden gate bridge.

"Jesse, why are we on a bridge," Hermione asked while she was looking down at the cars. She felt Jesse's hand on hip and looked at him.

"Try not to look down at the cars, look ahead at the city lights," Jesse said pointing to all the buildings. Hermione followed his hand and looked at the lights. It really was pretty she could see almost every building in the city.

"Why are we here," Hermione asked.

"I wanted to show you where I go when I need to clear my head, this is where I used to live," Jesse said. Hermione looked at Jesse and noticed that he was in a Trans like state when he looked at the light of the city.

"Why did you really move to England," Hermione asked. She had thought back to the first night they had met and remembered Jesse said he moved there because his father was in the army. Well know Hermione knew that he had lied about that.

"Um, my family was caught using magic, and we had to erase a couple of memories. We had to move so that we didn't trigger the memories of the people who had had caught us. I'm still going come back here every chance I get," Jesse said. Hermione could tell that the move had really been hard on Jesse, but she could also tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but she also knew that sometimes the things you don't want to talk about are the thing you need to talk about. Hermione had made the decision to make Jesse talk about his problems.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you stay, it's not like someone died in the process of all of that," Hermione asked.

"The last time that my family's magic was exposed my mom and her sister, Piper, lost their older sister. It wasn't until Prew's funeral that they discovered that they had another sister, Aunt Paige," Jesse said, he was finally looking at Hermione as he was talking. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for Jesse. His family had given up so much to help people, and even after his mother had lost a sister, she still helped people.

"So why didn't Piper and Paige move here with you and your family," Hermione asked.

"They had to stay to protect the nexus under the manor," Jesse said. He had set his sights back on the city and wasn't looking at Hermione.

"Jesse, why didn't you just stay with Piper or Paige," Hermione asked.

"Because they have enough problems as it is. They don't need me around to make things worse. I'd rather stay with my parents anyways," Jesse said. Hermione put her hand around Jesse, but he jerked his hand away.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Hermione. I need someone to be here for me when I need them. Do you know what I mean?" Jesse asked. Hermione looked out to the lights of the city again. She knew what he meant she just didn't understand what he was going through. What he was going through was something that Harry would understand.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. You know you should talk to Harry more. He goes through some things that are similar to what you deal with," Hermione said. She felt Jesse's arm go around her waist and then she saw the lights in front of her face and she soon felt her feet leave the ground.

When Hermione looked around she noticed that they where back at her room. She looked up at Jesse and noticed a smile on his face.

"What's so funny," Hermione asked.

"That we've only known each other for one day and we know almost everything about each other," Jesse said.

"You don't know everything about me," Hermione said with a little smile.

"No, but I will," Jesse said.


	6. The problem child

Later on that night, after Jesse had taken Hermione home, Jesse sat alone in his room. He looked around his room and noticed that he had only two friends since he had to move to England. Hermione and Ron, he didn't think that Harry liked him very much. Jesse noticed that every time he had gone and stood next to Hermione, that Harry gave in a look that said go to hell.

There was a nock at the door and Jesse got up to answer it. When he opened the door he found his sister at it.

"What do you want, Jade," Jesse asked in a tired voice. He didn't really feel like putting up with his sister's crap tonight. He could tell that she was drunk again, and that's when she even more bitchy than usual.

"I want you to take me to see Kyle," Jade said. Jesse could smell the whiskey on her breath, and it really stunk. Jesse went to shut the door on Jade, but she put her foot in the way.

"I'm not taking you to see Kyle. He doesn't want you any more. Why won't you take the hint," Jesse said pushing Jade out of the way of the door.

"Like that whore wants to be with you. I saw the way you looked at her," Jade said before Jesse shut the door in her face.

"You're more of a whore than Hermione is," Jesse yelled to Jade through the other side of the door. He locked his door and sat back down on his bed. _Why can't that bitch leave me alone? I never did anything to her._ Blue lights flashed in front of Jesse's eyes, and his father appeared in his room.

"You and Jade fighting again," He asked.

"Is it that obvious," Jesse said lying down on his bed. He loved his dad, but hated the speeches he gave. It was always about the same thing, that they where family and that he should look out for Jade.

"I think maybe it was a mistake to make her move here," His father said looking down at the ground. This was a strange thing for Jesse to hear his father say. Normally it's 'she'll get used to it after a while', or 'eventually she'll thank us for moving her away from everything she knows'.

"Yeah, maybe you should send her to Aunt Piper's. She'll straiten Jade out," Jesse said with a little laugh. Jesse felt the bed give in a little, because he father sat down on the bed.

"That's not a bad idea, but what about her going to Hogwarts," Reith asked.

"Send her to Magic School, Aunt Paige is the Head Master," Jesse said waving his hand.

"Ok, so I'll go tell your mother about this idea and see what she thinks about it," Reith said standing up. Jesse was surprised by what his dad had just said. They where finally getting rid of the family problem, Jade was the reason that his family had to keep on moving. She thought that she didn't have to hide her magic, so she did it openly. And every time she did it, she got caught.

"Tell Aunt Piper to give her hell. The same way she treated Wyatt when she caught him doing drugs," Jesse said pointing at his dad as he orbed out of Jesse's room. _Finally, the Bitch is leaving!_

Jesse could hear his dad telling his mom about the idea, and then he heard her walking up the stairs. He thought that his mom was going to come into his room, but it turned out that she went past his room and into Jade's room. He heard her tell Jade that she needed to pack her things, because she was going to Piper's, then there was yelling.

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He unlocked his door and walked down stairs into the living room, where he found his dad sitting on the couch.

"I'm going out for a walk," Jesse said while he grabbed a jacket. His father only nodded at him to let him know that it was ok.

"I'll be back sometime before twelve," Jesse said as he walked out the door. He felt the air hit him in the face, and then he saw a shadow under one of the trees. Jesse moved toward the figure and noticed that it was just Harry.

"Hey, what are you doing here," Jesse asked Harry.

"I had to ask you something," Harry said walking toward Jesse.

"So go ahead, ask," Jesse said taking a step closer to Harry. He could barley see him under the tree and was trying to get a closer look at him.

"Why did you move here," Harry asked taking a step closer to Jesse, too. Jesse looked down at the ground. _You're not supposed to know; only the people I can trust can know._

"I can't tell you," Jesse said still looking at the ground. He heard Harry walk up to him, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Jesse looked up and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking at him.

"Why not. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Nobody really cares for me. They all think that I'm just a famous face that gets everything he wants," Harry said. Jesse felt sorry for Harry. He kind of knew what it was like to have people assume you got whatever you want.

"We can here because my sister, Jade, got our family into serous trouble. She was caught using magic, she exposed everything about magic. She almost caused the death of one of my cousins, Chris. Because of her we have to keep on moving so that she doesn't get into too much trouble. But all that's coming to an end. She's moving to my Aunt Piper's and she's going to get everything she deserves," Jesse said. He had to tell someone the whole story. He hadn't told Hermione everything because she wouldn't have understood what it was like to have a problem like Jade.

"What did she do," Harry asked.

"She put a curse on her ex-boyfriend, because he brook up with her," Jesse said.

"What kind of curse," Harry asked again.

"A kind that makes him something like a killer. She had him kill the girl that he broke up with her for. The thing was, that one of my friends had caught her, and he told everyone about it," Jesse said.

"His word isn't enough for an entire city to believe," Harry said shaking is head.

"He caught it on tape," Jesse said. He looked up at the stars in the sky. Jesse had never seen them so clear in his life.

"Oh, well what are you doing out here? It's like ten at night," Harry asked.

"I had to get away; Jade's starting a fight with my mom again." And on cue they both heard something smash into a wall, and a girl came out of the house.

"JESSE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU TOLD MOM AND DAD TO SEND ME TO AUNT PIPER'S. YOU KNOW SHE WILL GIVE ME HELL FOR EXPOSING OUT SECRET," The girl yelled at Jesse.

"Jade shut up! Do you want the whole town to hear, or would you rather them see it again," Jesse yelled back. Harry just sat there and watched the two fight. Harry had never seen any sibling rivalry like this before.

Jade was now an inch away from Jesse's face with her fist raised, when Harry saw something green come out of the bushes. Harry ran as fast as he could to tackle the two, so that they didn't get hit. He got there just in time. The three of them fell to the ground with a loud thunk. The green light hit a tree and left a whole in it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Jesse yelled.

"Jesse, shut up, draw attention to us," Harry said in Jesse's ear.

"OH, come one. It was probably just a demon. It always is," Jade said getting up.

"What's a demon? Never mind, it was probably a deatheater," Harry said standing up. He finally got his first look at Jade. She was really pretty when she wasn't yelling at Jesse.

"What ever it was, was trying to kill one of us," Jesse said. He was still on the ground.

"It was trying to kill one of you, Nothing green was coming at me," Harry said pointing to himself.

"Jade, get back in the house. You need to pack," Jesse said. Jesse got up off the ground and took Harry by the arm and orbed out.

"Fuck you, why should I listen to you. You're the one who cam up with the idea to send me to Aunt Piper's," Jade said starting to yell again.

"Just get in the house," Jesse got off the ground andtookHarry but the arm and orbed out.

Jesse let go of Harry and looked around at where they where. He had taken them to Piper's house.

"Where are we," Harry asked.

"My aunt's house," Jesse said. They where facing a big purple house, that had a garden around it.

"Why are we here," Harry asked.

"To see if Piper will take in the problem child," Jesse said as he started to walk to the house.


	7. Meeting alot of the family

Harry followed Jesse to the front door of the house and then Jesse knock on the door. They waited for a couple of minutes before Piper answered the door.

"Jesse, what's wrong, why didn't you orb in," Piper asked.

"There's another problem with Jade," Jesse said.

"Oh, you two come inside where we can talk about this in private," Piper said. Jesse and Harry followed Piper into the house. Harry was a little surprised at how old the house looked inside. There where a couple of old paintings and the furniture looked like it came from the seventies or eighties.

"So what's wrong with Jade this time," Piper asked as she took a seat on one of the old couches. Jesse looked around at the ceilings and then back at Piper.

"Dad wants to know if you can take her in for a while. You know to straiten her out, you know, like you did with Wyatt. She's getting out of control, she's been drinking and we think she's been doing drugs," Jesse said. Piper looked at the floor and then back at Jesse.

"So basically you're telling me that your mom lost control over Jade just like I said she would," Piper said with a little smile.

"That's what I'm saying," Jesse said smiling. He knew Aunt Piper liked the fact that she had been right, but he also knew that Piper felt sorry for her sister because of the things Jade was doing.

"So why didn't you orb here," Piper asked.

"I don't know, I tried to orb into the house, but you or Aunt Paige must have put some kind of anti orb spell on the house," Jesse said throwing he hands into the air. Harry was still standing in the door way looking around at the house when Piper looked at him.

"Who's this," Piper asked pointing to Harry.

"Oh, this is Harry Potter. He's on of my new friends best friends," Jesse said. Harry looked at Jesse and smiled. Jesse hadn't mentioned that Harry was famous.

"Oh, hi," Piper said with a little smile. Piper gave Jesse a strange look and Jesse nodded.

"He's a wizard. He knows most of the stuff we do," Jesse said. Piper smiled at Harry even more and started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Harry asked.

"It's nothing. So when is Jade supposed to be coming here," She asked with a straight face.

"Most likely tomorrow after she cools down, well we better go it's getting late. Tell Wyatt and Chris I said hey," Jesse said. Then he put his hands on Harry's shoulder and orbed out. They where back at Jesse's house and his parents where on the front porch looking at Jesse.

"What's going on," Jesse asked walking up to his parents.

"We need to talk. Say good-bye to your friend and come into the house," Reith said. Jesse looked back at Harry and said good-bye. Harry turned around and walked down the street to a car that was parked near a stop sign.

Jesse walked into the house and took a seat on the couch. His parents where looking down at him with a look that said they weren't very happy about something.

"What attacked you outside? You know that you could have exposed out magic just like your sister did," Phoebe yelled at Jesse. Jesse didn't even bother trying to look at his mother. He stared at the ground and tried to remember when everything was perfect. When Jade was still normal, when they still lived with Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige, and most of all when their family was still happy.

"I don't know. Harry thinks that it might have been something called a deatheater, but then it may have been a demon. Yeah I know I could have exposed our magic," Jesse said, still looking at the ground. Phoebe looked down at her son and watched as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Honey, you know we have to be careful about where we go and who we're around. And who's Harry," Phoebe asked. It hadn't really dawned on her that Jesse knew other teenagers besides Hermione.

"One of Hermione's best friends, I met him earlier today. He's a wizard just like Hermione, so it's all ok," Jesse said when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"So is Hermione coming over tomorrow to go to Piper's or is she staying at home," Phoebe asked.

"She's coming and no Harry's not coming. Oh yeah I got this letter today," Jesse said as he handed his dad the letter from Hogwarts.

Reith read the letter then a huge smile came over his face. He handed the letter to Phoebe who read the letter and then the same smile flashed across her face.

"At least we didn't move here for nothing! So do Hermione and Harry go to this school," Reith said.

"Yeah they do. Mom do you think Hermione is whore," Jesse asked. He had been thinking a lot about what Jade had said when they where fighting. It is really weird that they only met like two days ago and they where already making out.

"No, I don't. She actually seamed really interested in you and not your good looks like most girls," She said with a smile.

It was true. Most of the girls that like Jesse only like him because they think he's hot. It really sucks that most girls only notice him because he is fine.

All Jesse every really wanted in a girl was someone who was smart and knew what she wanted out of life. And from what Jesse found out about Hermione, she was just the girl he was looking for.

"Thanks mom, I'm going to bed. Night love you," Jesse said and gave each of his parents a hug good night.

The next day when Jesse woke up he couldn't wait to go get Hermione. He got up took a shower, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a donut on the way out of the house.

When he was at Hermione's house he saw Hermione from the window out side. She was running around her room looking for something when Jesse noticed a guy in the tree next to the window.

Jesse orbed right next to the guy and noticed that it wasn't a guy, it was a girl. The girl turned to him and screamed so loud that he thought she was going to wake up people in China.

"Dude, you shouldn't scare people like that," She said after she finished screaming.

"Chick, you're looking into another chick's room. Are you a lesbian," Jesse asked.

"No, I'm waiting for Hermione to come out. We had plans to go out today," The girl said.

"We had plans too. Shit," Jesse said. He leaned forward to knock on the window to find that Hermione was already there with the window open.

"HOLY CRAP," Jesse yelled before he fell off the tree. Luckily Jesse could orb or else he would have broken a leg or something.

"JESSE, SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT MAGIC. YOU JUST EXPOSED YOUR MAGIC," Hermione screamed at Jesse. But the girl next to him started to giggle.

"What's so funny," Jesse asked.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like a ghost had grabbed you or something," The girl said.

"Why are you yelling? She doesn't seem to mind that magic exists," Jesse said to Hermione. Hermione looked at the girl and made a face.

"You should have played along," Hermione said. The girl just looked at Hermione then at Jesse.

"OH Yeah, Jesse this Delaney, Delaney this is Jesse," Hermione said. Jesse looked at the girl and flashed her one of his famous smiles.

"Hi, um… Hermione you ready to go," Delaney asked.

"Can I reschedule, I promised Jesse I would go meet his cousins today," Hermione asked with a pouty look on her face. The looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow, see ya Jesse," Delaney said and she started to climb down the tree.

"You want a lift home," Jesse asked.

"Do you have a car," Delaney asked Jesse. Jesse smiled again.

"Don't need one, give me your hand," Jesse said holding out his own. Delaney took and with one last look at Hermione they where gone.

When they landed Jesse notice they where only one house away from his. He looked at Delaney and said his good-byes and was back at Hermione's house in a couple of seconds. Hermione was waiting in the tree when Jesse came back.

"Hey you," Hermione said. Jesse held out his hand and Hermione took it, with in a couple of seconds they where back at Jesse's house.

Jade was sitting on the couch looking surly, with her bags around her. Hermione looked at her then at Jesse. He shook his head telling her not to ask. So Hermione just looked at the ground as if something very interesting was crawling on it.

There was a noise and then Phoebe and Reith came into the room. She gave Hermione a smile then asked," Ready to go." Everyone nodded and Jesse grabbed Hermione's hand and orbed out of the room. Hermione looked around at the house they had landed in and saw two teenage boys standing in the middle of the room with Piper.

"Hey, Jesse, who's that," One of the boys asked smiling. This boy was blond, with blue eyes, and was around Ron's height.

"Oh, this is Hermione. Hermione this is Wyatt and that Chris," Jesse said. Hermione looked at Chris. He looked nothing like Wyatt or Jesse. He looked more like Piper and Phoebe. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was about as tall as Hermione.

"Hey," Both of them said.

"Hi," Hermione said then looked back at Jesse who was smiling. Hermione looked back at Wyatt who had two thumbs up in the air. Chris elbowed him in the side and Wyatt down at Hermione and smiled.

"So, when did you meet her," Wyatt asked.

"A couple of days ago," Jesse said. Then Phoebe, Jade, and Reith orbed in. Piper looked at them and then walked over to Jade and took one of her bags.

"I can do it myself," Jade said trying to carry three big bags at once. Piper looked down at her.

"Fine, you know which room to go to. Take your stuff up there then you get your smart butt back down here. I need to talk to you," Piper said with a serious look on her face. Hermione saw Jade roll her eyes, but then when she grabbed on of here bags she saw Jade shudder a little.

"So, did your other friend go home last night," Piper asked Jesse. Hermione looked at Jesse with a questioning look.

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"What other friend," Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry came by last night. He came over here with me to ask Piper to do something," Jesse said. From upstairs Jade yelled something about Harry.

"What was that," Piper yelled up the stairs at Jade.

"I said that Harry was FINE," Jade yelled back down the stairs. Hermione looked down at the floor when Jade had said that. _There is no way in hell I'm going to let Harry go out with her._

"I feel a lot of hate coming from someone in the room," Phoebe said, looking at all of the kids.

"How do you know that," Hermione asked.

"One of my powers is empathy. It's really a pain in the ass too," Phoebe said. Piper looked at Phoebe kind of strange.

"It's not that bad of a power," Piper said.

"What do you know? You have an active power," Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do. Oh Chris this came in the mail," Piper said. She handed Chris a letter that had been sitting on the table next to Piper. Chris took the letter looked at it then threw it on the table again.

"It's just something that some magic school sent me. I don't want to go there," Chris said. At the sound of magic school Jesse walked over to the table a picked up the letter.

"Really, you'd be going with Hermione and me," Jesse said.

"I don't want to go. I'm still going to magic school here," Chris said. Just as Chris got those words out of his mouth Jade came down stairs screaming about something.

"You sure you don't want to go," Wyatt asked and everyone started to burst out laughing. Jade just looked at everyone as if they where crazy and went back upstairs.

Piper went upstairs screaming at Jade to get back down stairs. And then there was a strange silence.

**That's all for now, please R&R. I should be updating pretty soon.**


	8. Auther Notes

**I am not going to be able to update anytime soon, because we have to evacuate Mississippi because of hurricane Dennis. I'll try to update when we get back from whever we are going.**


	9. Saying goodby

"So, what do you think about Jade," Wyatt asked Hermione. Hermione had a smile spread across her face before she answered.

"I think she's out of her mind," Hermione said. They heard thumping as someone came running down the stairs and Jade appeared looking red-faced. Hermione looked at her and had to hold back a laugh because Jade looked really stupid getting upset like that.

"Look what you have done, fuzz ball! You have turned my entire family against me. They never would have treated me like this before you came along. My parents never would have sent me away to live with Aunt Piper before you!" Hermione looked at Jesse, then back at Jade.

"You're blaming me. You where on the wrong track before you even moved to London. If you want to blame anyone blame yourself. Nobody else forced you to do all the things you did, it was on your own free will," Hermione was still trying to hold back a laugh, but she was starting to get a little angry. Jade was now staring at Hermione with a death look.

"You're not good enough to date my brother," Jade said, walking back up the stairs and slamming a door. Jesse looked at the floor and then at Hermione.

"Don't listen to her. She is just mad because she never gets what she wants anymore. It's not up for her to decide who is good for me and who isn't," Jesse said with a little smile. Hermione was just smiling and Jesse. She finally let her laugh go.

"Man, now I know why I don't hang out with many girls. They are all just one big drama show," Hermione said, between gasps of air.

Hermione finally stopped laughing and turned to Jesse. "Can you take me home, I need to shower and I'm going to take a nap," Hermione asked. Jesse shook his head and put an arm around Hermione.

Next thing she knew she was standing in her room. Jesse smiled at her and left in all his glowing lights. Hermione laid down on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

When she woke up, she herd her mother downstairs crying. Hermione walked down the stairs to find her mother on the couch.

"Mom, what's wrong? Did you and dad into another fight," Hermione asked. Her mom shook her head, and slowly looked up at her daughter. Her eyes where blood shot, and her face was tear stained.

"No, we're getting a divorce. Your going to stay here with your father, come give mea hug," She said. Hermione went and sat down next to her mother. Her mother wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"You're never going to see me again after tonight. I love you baby girl," Her mom said, as she stood up and grabbed her bags that where sitting by the door. Hermione was just staring at her mother as she left through the door.

"I love you to, mom," Hermione wispered.


	10. realization

Hermione went and sat in her room for days after her mother left. She kept on re-living that night over and over. Why did her mom leave her with her father? What happened to they where still in love and they didn't want to lose each other? Was everything she knew a lie now? She knew that her life wasn't perfect but it couldn't have been so bad that her mother would leave her alone with her father. She loved her mother so much; she would have preferred to live with her instead of her dad.

There was a small knock at Hermione's window, when she looked over she saw Jesse sitting on the tree limb outside. Hermione walked over to the window and opened it. Jesse looked at her and asked if he could come in. She stood aside and let him climb into her room.

"Where have you been? No one has seen or heard from you in the past couple of days," Jessie asked. Hermione looked at the ground as tears started to flood her eyes.

"My mom left. I can't bring myself to leave the house right now. I just want her back," Hermione said as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Jesse gave Hermione a sad look and just kind of stood in front of the window.

"It's not your fault. They where having problem and maybe it was probably the only way to fix it," Jesse said trying to comfort Hermione, but doing a poor job at it. Hermione didn't respond to his comment. Jesse walked over and sat next to her.

"Keep your head up. It will get better. Maybe not right away but eventually it will." Hermione wiped away a tear that was falling and tried to hide her emotions from Jesse.

"I'm sorry; I don't want you to see me like this. Not a lot of people have seen my cry lately," Hermione said. Jesse smiled at her and wiped away one of her tears.

"Don't be. It shows that you have a humane side of you," Jesse said with a little smile. Jesse was moving into kiss Hermione but she backed away from him. He looked at her with wondering eyes.

Hermione looked at the ground and then at Jesse, "Don't take it personally; I just don't want to get involved any more than I already am. I don't even know how much longer I will be in this house." Jesse looked at Hermione with a kind of hurt expression. He stood up and walked toward the window.

"Why would you leave," He asked. Hermione looked at Jesse and wished she had never said that she may leave. "I don't know, I have no where to go but I don't want to live with my dad. But I will have to deal with."

Jesse looked at Hermione and took a step out of the window. "Come with me. I want to show you something," He said holding out a hand. Hermione walked over to the window, took his hand, and then they where gone. The next thing Hermione knew she was standing in an ally with a bunch of teenagers who looked like they where lost or just plain ran away from home.

There was a teenage girl sitting on a street curb with a bundle of clothes in her arms. When Hermione was about a foot away from her she realized that the bundle of clothes was really a baby. The girl was holding it and cooing it telling it that everything would be alright and that they would find somewhere to live soon. When the girl looked up, Hermione saw that her eyes where blood shot. Hermione guessed that it was from crying.

"Excuse me, but do you have a couple of dollars that you can lend out so I can get food for my baby," The girl asked Hermione. Hermione dug into her pocket and found the largest bill she could, it was a twenty. "Get you something to eat too, Sweaty," Hermione said. The girl gave Hermione the biggest smile that she had seen in a long time.

Jesse looked at Hermione and smiled, "Most people wouldn't have done that," He said. "I'm not most people and I'm pretty sure that she just wants to find some food for her baby." Hermione took a seat on the curb and looked up at Jesse.

"Why did you bring me here," She asked. Jesse looked around him. All the kids there where on their own with no one to help them, they where on their own and they didn't want to go to an orphanage or no one would take a second to remember the lost ones.

"You need to see that if you left that house this is most likely where you would end up. Most of the people here are run a ways. They don't have anyone to turn to anymore. You don't have it so bad, you could be like one of them, lost and alone," Jesse said. Hermione looked at all of the teenagers there and she regretted ever thinking that she would leave her dad. She needed him and as much as she hated it, he needed her too.

"Can we go now," Hermione asked. Being there was depressing and she just wanted to get away. Jesse took her hand and the last thing that Hermione remembered was looking into Jesse's green eyes.

Hermione woke up in her room all alone. She could smell her dad cooking something downstairs and she decided to get up and go say hi to him.

On her way downstairs she could here talking in the kitchen. She couldn't make out the voices just yet, but she kept on going, when she got in the kitchen she saw her dad and Jesse sitting at the kitchen table talking like they where old friends. Jesse looked up and smiled at her. Her dad looked up and gave her an even bigger smile.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE," her dad screamed at her. Hermione gave him a big smile and said good morning back. It had been a long time since she had seen her dad smile. For the first time in a couple of days Hermione thought to herself that maybe everything would be alright. It would never be the same as it used to be, but it would be ok.


	11. Author Note

**I'm thinking about deleting all my stories and making new ones. No one really cares for them and honestly, I have nothing else to write in them. Just a heads up. If you have something to say message me or whatever.**


End file.
